


Sweetest Taste

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Feral Derek, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'juicy'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: January Jaunts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Kudos: 21





	Sweetest Taste

“Looks good, doesn’t it?”

The meat is dripping, red and fresh, and dangling in front of him like particularly tempting bait. He knows that if he reaches for it, that it will be pulled out of his grasp with a laugh worthy of a cartoon villain.

So he says nothing, merely glares at the person in front of him, his senses sharper but his memory dimming as a wild animal. He knows that the person in front of him is someone that he’s dealt with before, but nothing else about them is coming through.

“Why don’t you beg me for it, huh, puppy? Beg me for a bite and maybe-”

Her next words are cut off by a clanging sound, the locks on all the cages releasing all at once, leading to a cacophony of screams and yells. The look on her face quickly transforms from glee to outright terror, her head turning just as his cage opens.

There’s a gun in her hand when she turns back, but it she is too slow, too sure of herself to try to correct her aim. The gun goes off right as he hits her, teeth digging into her shoulder, shot embedding itself into his flesh.

“ _ **Derek**_!”

The shout breaks through some of his bloodlust, but just enough that his jaws are around her throat instead of tearing through.

He looks up to see a pup, all long limbs and coltish grace, big brown eyes that say _prey_ , but something behind them that tells the wolf - that tells **_Derek_** \- not to underestimate him.

And then the smell hits him.

It is every good thing that Derek - he is remembering himself now, remembering all the little and not so little things that make up who he is - knows.

It is home and _Pack_ and **_mate_**.

"Derek."

The look the boy - that **_Stiles_** \- gives him is all the answer he needs, to a question he didn't even know he was asking.

He bites down then, savoring the blood that flows over his chin.

She was right; it _is_ good.


End file.
